


what doesn't kill me makes me want you more

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Female Genitalia Terms Used, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Size Kink, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's their third date and you know what that means.Taako is faced with an awkward predicament. Things get a little messy. Kravitz just wants Taako to know how amazing he is.





	what doesn't kill me makes me want you more

Taako and Kravitz’s night had started with a date, simple and sweet. A walk around the moon base, hands linked with Kravitz’s warming in Taako’s slightly pudgy grasp. Taako spoke animatedly, recounting detailed stories about his most recent adventures. Now that he knew the Raven Queen had let the events in Refuge slide, he was dedicated to telling Kravitz every detail no matter how small. Kravitz listened with rapt attention and a smile on his face. His thumb stroked the back of Taako’s encouragingly, a silent gesture of how closely he was listening. A weaker man would have melted into such a gentle touch. But Taako was no weakling.

“How about we take this back to Casa del Taako, hmm?” Taako suggested after they finished a lap. His suggestion was two-fold. First, his throat was drier than Woven Gulch and required some much-needed lubrication. Heh. Second, he was absolutely  _ dying _ to get his hands on his sexy reaper. The date had been sweet and Kravitz was nothing if not a gentleman, but Taako needed some lovin’ sometimes.

Kravitz got the hint. “That sounds lovely,” he said with another soft, charming smile. This time Taako felt his knees buckle just a little.  _ Keep it together, _ he told himself.

“Hells yeah!” Taako exclaimed, his jelly legs steadying up. “Let’s go, bonesy.”

He grabbed Kravitz slightly warmer hand and tugged him towards the dorms.

It was easier than Taako expected to sneak the literal Grim Reaper into his room passed Merle and Magnus. Magnus was probably getting in some last-minute late-night training with Carey. As for Merle…well, Taako didn’t really care where Merle was. He only cared that he was able to slip both himself and one whole bone daddy passed his companions’ unattended dorms. Once in his own dorm, Taako did up every lock possible and may have burned a not insignificant spell slot on keeping his door closed. Privacy was a privilege with his fellow Reclaimers, and he didn’t want to take any risks.

With his door completely locked up, Taako turned to Kravitz, who was eyeing his dorm with both confusion and curiosity. If Taako wasn’t dying to get his hands on him, he would have given him a tour. But he was still parched. In more ways than one.

“Get comfy, Skeletor. Taako needs some go-go juice,” Taako called out as he disappeared into his small kitchen. He dug around through his cabinets, pulling out two glasses with long stems. As he placed them on the counter, his Mage Hand carried a bottle of deep red over to him. He knew the vintage well. Rich and musky, its taste could only be described as sex. Perfect for the plans he had for the rest of the night.

He emerged from the kitchen, two glasses two-thirds full of wine. Kravitz, who had since taken a seat on Taako’s plushy loveseat, sat up with a smile at the sight of Taako leaving the kitchen. He took one of the glasses gratefully and took a small sip as Taako flopped on the couch. The wine in both their glasses sloshed around but stayed inside. Taako took a long, satisfying drink.

“This is very good, Taako,” Kravitz complimented, throat obviously thick with alcohol. Taako knew his selection was bomb. He didn’t need to be told.

“You know I’ve got you, my man,” Taako shrugged and sipped some more. Warmth was already beginning to spread in his stomach and throat. He was definitely right; the wine was just what the night needed.

They both sipped and talked, Taako growing a little giggly as he got further into his cup. Kravitz looked overall unaffected by the wine, though his smile was much softer as his hand reached up to twirl a loose piece of Taako’s tumbleweed blond locks. Maybe it was the wine, but Taako had never felt so attended to in his long life. The feeling of soft, deft fingers on his curls only left him giggling more and more.

As both their cups were nearly drained, Taako felt it was time to make his move. This was their third date, after all, and everyone knew what that meant. The liquid courage heating up his whole body helped him in his pursuit, and, with a cat-like crawl, Taako’s lips were locked onto Kravitz’s in a sweet embrace.

Their kiss became kisses and their kisses grew more desperate. It was like they were talking, a conversation between two lips.  _ I need you,  _ one kiss said. The request was returned with enthusiasm from the other side.  _ Are you sure? _ the second kiss asked. More confirmation came in the form of tongue and nibbles, teeth pulling on lips and the soft slide of skin.

Kravitz was eventually able to convince Taako to take their make out sesh to the bedroom. They stumbled, still attached at the lips until they fell onto the bed. Collapsed on top of rumpled sheets somehow made their passionate lip lock even hotter. The desperation grew more palpable now that they were horizontal. On one slight shift in angle, Taako felt a bulge pressed up against his leg.

That was Kravitz’s dick. Half hard but still straining, Kravitz’s dick was rubbing against Taako’s thigh. Taako was dizzied by the thought of having Kravitz’s dick so close to him, inching higher and higher to where he wanted. With that thought on his mind, Taako could no longer deny the wetness that was starting to stain the front of his panties. He rutted down, trying to gain what little friction was possible.

“Easy, beautiful,” Kravitz mumbled into Taako’s lips. He put a large hand on Taako’s thigh, his skirt bunching up at the movement. He held him firm while Taako moaned shamelessly into his mouth. There was something about the way Kravitz was so gentle but could so easily  _ wreck _ Taako that turned him on even more. Just having those firm, chilled fingers on his thigh made his arousal burn brighter.

Kravitz did release his hold a little as he used his other hand to shimmy Taako’s skirt down his thighs. When it was off altogether, he rested it gently on the foot of the bed, unwilling to add it to the mess of clothes strewn about the floor. Taako’s shirt clung to his skin, a long tunic that had been casually, artfully tucked into his skirt. It hung low enough on his hips to cover the tight, lacy pair of panties he wore that left nothing to the imagination. In such a state, with his hair cascading all around them, brushing lightly over Kravitz’s clothed chest, Taako knew he looked completely debauched. Just how he liked it.

Taako decided there was some unfairness in the dressing department. While he was stripped of his skirt, Kravitz remained completely clothed. Granted, he had ditched his suit jacket when they were on the couch. But still, his white dress shirt was buttoned all the way to the top and his slacks were firmly belted on his hips. Now that would certainly not do. The playing field needed to be evened out.

With Kravitz’s hand much slacker on his thigh, Taako was able to wiggle free from his hold. His fingers, skilled in so many fascinating ways, hurried to the buckle of Kravitz’s belt before he could hear any protest. He worked deftly at undoing the buckle and pulling the long leather from its loops. The button and zipper of his slacks came next, undone in an equally rapid fashion. A small lift of Kravitz’s butt and the slacks were disregarded, tossed carelessly on the floor. Kravitz flinched slightly as they hit the carpeting.

Left in nothing but his socks, his white button up, and an equally white pair of thin boxers, Taako noticed something about Kravitz he hadn’t yet. Which was a surprise because he spent a good amount of time eyeing up that tall drink of water. What he noticed was that Kravitz was  _ big _ . Taako knew his hands were large, much larger than his own. So was his torso, his shoulders broad and his stomach firm. He also could claim a few inches on Taako, even when Taako wore the pair of heels he’d bought on impulse that made his calves and ass look fantastic. Everything about Kravitz was  _ big _ , so Taako couldn’t explain why he was so taken aback by the sizable tent in those  _ wafer-thin _ boxers. Of course Kravitz had a huge dick. Everything about him so far was proportionate, why would his dong be any different?

“Holy shit, my dude!” Taako groaned, sitting back on his heels. Kravitz red eyes lit up in confusion and concern, sitting up on his elbow and knitting his brows.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, placing a hand on Taako’s waist. It was comforting touch that sent sparks throughout Taako’s whole body.

“Where have you been hiding this fucking thing?!” Taako continued, hand darting out to cup Kravitz’s huge bulge. A hiss passed from its owner’s lips as he twitched against Taako’s hand. An obvious blush tinged Kravitz’s face, recoiling at what he assumed was praise.

“I don’t exactly…advertise my genitals to everyone,” Kravitz practically choked out, his voice thick and hesitant. Conversations like these were ones Kravitz avoided at all costs. But with Taako as his date (boyfriend? crush? lover?), he should have expected the type of brashness he received. Subtlety was not Taako’s strong suit and sex would likely be no different.

Taako continued to rub Kravitz through his underwear, delighting in the soft moans and frustrated huffs he received. He couldn’t help but be fascinated by the way Kravitz filled out his hand. Not only was there obvious length to Kravitz member, but a thickness unparalleled by any of Taako’s previous lovers. Part of Taako wondered if he would even be able to take him. Oh, wasn’t that a devilish thought. 

“I must have done something totally awesome to get this,” Taako mumbled and of course he had. Istus probably saw his awesome adventuring skills and said she’d give him this one. He imagined that. ‘One sexy boyfriend with a huge schlong coming up for Taako.’ That thought made him wince a little. Boyfriend was a strong word. 

Taako’s little fantasy was broken by another huffy moan and Kravitz’s voice. “Babe, as much I am enjoying your flattery…” he began. Taako put a finger to his lips to shush him. 

“Say no more,” he said. He removed his finger from Kravitz’s mouth, who remained silent at his behest. Wasn’t that thrilling too? Taako drifted his hands down his starchy, illusion-ironed dress shirt to those taunting boxers. He gripped the waistband enthusiastically, peeling the garment slowly down Kravitz thick, muscular thighs. With a slight pull, his member slapped against his thigh and the boxers were forgotten on the floor. 

Just the sight of that beautiful cock was enough to make a trickle of arousal leave Taako’s swollen pussy. His panties did enough to stifle him, but not for long. Not when Kravitz was laying there, half naked and completely hard. That dick, massive and mouth-watering, was hard because of what  _ Taako _ had done. He definitely had someone up in the sky looking out for him. There was no other way. 

Taako spread his legs, straddling Kravitz’s waist and scooting up. The feeling of the soft skin of Taako’s thighs elicited a gasp from Kravitz. He settled, thigh to thigh with Kravitz erection almost pressed against the crotch of his damp panties. Almost. Taako hitched back his tunic a little just to give him a better look at what his cock was doing to him. The sound Kravitz made this time was low and guttural. 

Taako’s patience was spread thin staring at and touching Kravitz’s dick through fabric. Now that he could see the real thing, he couldn’t wait any longer. His hands immediately fell upon him, touching and stroking. It took both hands to completely envelope him and even then, the pink, slick head peeked out. Taako moaned at the sight, moving both hands up and down over the velvety skin. 

“Fuck, bones,” he cursed, looking directly at the way the head disappeared in his fist on every upturn. “My hands can’t even fit all of it. And Taako has some big hands.” 

His words brought a chuckle from deep in Kravitz chest. He was still balanced on his elbows, watching closely as his cock was handled with Taako’s soft, plump digits. The image would be burned into his brain…forever. He didn’t think he’d be able to go a day without thinking about it. 

Taako wasn’t finished. He leaned forward, pulling Kravitz dick flush with the front of his panties. Despite sagging slightly from its own weight, Kravitz’s cock went well above the elastic of his panties. It rested against Taako’s chubby stomach, head landing right below where his bellybutton was covered with his tunic. Taako moaned, the heat radiating against his clit. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to fit it all,” Taako purred. He stroked a hand down the underside while he spoke. The thick vein throbbed at the attention. Kravitz groaned, heading falling back against the pillow. All of it, Taako’s words, his touches, were becoming too much. At this rate, they wouldn’t even make it to the main course. 

Taako could see the frustration in Kravitz. His muscles were tense, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Taako’s own body was also yelling at him too. It told him to get something, anything, to relieve the ache burning between his legs. His clit throbbed with lack of attention, heating up his belly like fire licking at dry wood. The small damp spots on the front of his panties had turned into a wet patch that clung to his lips. Every fold was pronounced against the soaked fabric. He needed them off as quickly as possible. 

Wasting no time for flourish, Taako peeled his underwear down his legs. Cold air hit his sex the moment it was revealed. His clit peaked out from underneath its hood, swollen and begging to be touched. Kravitz opened his eyes at the shifting and moaned at the sight. Wetness glistened around Taako’s slit, darkening the blond curls that framed his cunt. It was pretty as a picture.

“I know,” Taako began, both relishing and reviling in the attention. “Looks good enough to eat. But if you don’t get that gigantic reaper dick in me now, I will die.” 

Kravitz chuckled. “We wouldn’t want that. Even if I’m already here…”

Taako gaped, his hands steadying on Kravitz hips. “Was…was that a joke?” 

“I’ve been known to make them from time to time.”

Without hesitation, Taako joined their lips in a bruising kiss. He licked over Kravitz lips and into his mouth. The taste of wine lingered on both their tongues and the sweetness mingled between them. Moans and gasps sang out between the wet slide of their lips, filling the room with their sweet sounds. Kravitz was so endearing sometimes Taako just wanted to kiss him forever. 

“Mmm…enough jokes,” Taako moaned into their kiss. “Taako needs something in him like yesterday.” 

Taako didn’t wait for an answer to his demand. He wrapped a firm hand around Kravitz’s member. He used his anchoring hold to slide the fat head between his folds, the foreskin catching on his clit as he moved it up. He continued the stroking motion while moans fell from both their lips. Just the weight of it against his labia made Taako a bit nervous. He hadn’t been joking when he said he didn’t know if he could fit him all.

Mustering up all his confidence, Taako allowed Kravitz’s dick to slip back to his entrance. The barest breach had Taako hissing, stretched further than he’d ever been.  _ Come on, you’re Taako from TV _ , he thought as the head slipped in,  _ you’ve resisted some of the strongest magic in the world. Taking a dick is nothing _ .

Taako repeated this to himself as he continued to slide down on Kravitz’s massive length. Kravitz placed a steadying hand on his back, rubbing small circles into the base of his spine. His fingers had warmed up by now and the sensation was successful in calming Taako. He took more and more until he couldn’t. The tip of Kravitz cock grazed his wall, deeper than anything Taako had ever felt. The sensation was close to overwhelming and he threw his head back to release a long breath.

There wasn’t a single part of his cunt that wasn’t hugging onto Kravitz’s dick like his life depended on it. Taako was so full in ways he didn’t think were possible. He knew walking would be a struggle in the morning with how he was currently being split open. He didn’t notice until he looked down that he was grasping Kravitz’s shirt tight in his fingers, wrinkling the stiff fabric. 

“You’re so good, baby,” Kravitz babbled, lips pressed against the crook of Taako’s elbow. He too looked overwhelmed in pleasure. “You’re taking me so well.” 

Those words burned in Taako’s stomach. He clenched harder on Kravitz’s shirt, effectively pinning him to the mattress. He  _ was _ doing well. He had the Grim Reaper’s cock inside him, and he was taking it like a champ. Taako really was that bitch. Pride rippled through him and he took the courage it gave him to started moving on Kravitz’s length. 

The slide was slow at first, his pussy lips straining to grip something so large. Taako watched himself closely as he moved up and down, focusing hard on taking more and more on the downstrokes. Every time he took him all the way, his breath was choked in his throat. Not to mention that no matter how Taako angled himself, his g-spot was under constant assault. 

“So perfect,” Kravitz whispered his praise. He had since fallen completely back on the mattress, arms unable to hold himself up. Taako knew he must feel like a vice around his dick. Not that was a bad thing. “You’re so beautiful,” he continued. 

Taako knew that he must look completely stunning. His tunic rucked up slightly, exposing his swollen, red pussy, stretched to its limits. He released one of his hands from Kravitz’s shirt to reach up and fix his messy hair. It was sticky with a bit of sweat and flying in front of his face. He gathered up a handful and tucked it over his shoulder. With his face exposed, he got an even better picture of what was in front of him. Kravitz, face blissed out and muscles taut. He looked more handsome than ever in his position. 

Another drag against Taako’s g-spot had him trembling above his lover. His grip on his hair fell and it fanned out in front of his face. Kravitz’s hand lifted before Taako could try and grab it again. Large, dark hands curled around Taako’s blond locks, holding it in a tight bun behind Taako’s head. He kept it firm there, keeping the strands out of Taako’s vision. The tight hold made Taako moan louder than he would admit. 

Taako’s hips gained speed as he accommodated the stretch of Kravitz better. With his hair held back and his clit rubbing against Kravitz’s curly mat of pubic hair, Taako knew he was bordering on a point of no return. He was just so  _ full _ . Tension grew in his gut, reminding him of the sensation before he let go. He didn’t want to cum so fast. He was Taako. He was supposed to make all the boys cum for him, not the other way around. But there was something about Kravitz and his cock that made him go completely mad. Part of him wanted to keep cumming until he couldn’t remember his own name. How tempting was that? 

The pressure in Taako’s belly and cunt built faster and faster with no stopping. He felt like a battle wagon, careening towards a wall with no way of braking. The wall grew closer and closer and Taako’s ears rang. All he could hear were soft mutterings of “beautiful” and “perfect” from the solid body below him. A hand kept its tight grip on his hair, pulling just a little. The other cradled Taako’s hipbone gently in its grip. Could he tell how close Taako was? 

“Please, please, please!” the pleas fell from Taako’s lips without his mind being able to stop him. It was shameful how desperate he sounded, begging to be fucked until he could feel himself finally smash into that wall of pleasure. Kravitz took Taako’s words and translated them into thrusting up against him. Hips slammed against hips and Taako’s body tensed like someone had unknowingly cast Flesh to Stone on him. Kravitz hit that spot  _ just right _ on an upward thrust and Taako’s body practically flew off his cock. 

Taako’s orgasm hit him, the force of it pulling him off Kravitz cock. From between his legs came a small, strong spray of an unidentifiable liquid. His cum–it had to be his cum–gushed from him and soaked into Kravitz’s shirt. Droplets of liquid clung to his shirt, his pubes, his dick. Taako gasped, feeling like a fish out of water. He squirted. He actually  _ squirted _ all over Kravitz. 

It was… _ humiliating _ . 

Humiliation was not something Taako felt much. He knew what he was about, after all. But looking down at Kravitz and his lower half soaked in whatever had come out of him, Taako felt shame coil in his gut. He didn’t even know he could do that. He hoped to every pantheon of Gods that he hadn’t just pissed all over a guy he’d only been on three dates with. 

“Taako?” Kravitz’s voice broke through his panic. Taako quickly retreated, crawling back to the foot of the bed. He grabbed one of his discarded pillows and covered himself with it. He was sure his eyes looked crazy as he stared, shocked at how calm Kravitz was being. How was he not freaking out? He should be cleaning himself off and leaving as fast as possible. But he wasn’t. He was just…looking at Taako with his overly concerned face.

“I’ve…” Taako opened his mouth to make a quick quip, but it died in his throat. He scrambled up, his flight instinct kicking in.  _ Hide, hide, hide _ , his mind told him. He couldn’t think of anything better and practically sprinted into his bathroom. With the lock done up, he let out a long sigh.  _ Safe _ . 

His peace didn’t last long. There was some rustling from the bedroom and then a small, timid knock on the door. “Taako? Babe…” Kravitz called out. Taako sighed and slumped against the sink. 

It was Kravitz.  _ Kravitz _ . The first person to make him do… _ that _ was Kravitz. The man who was so sweet, so fucking considerate about everything he did. He was a gentleman to the nth degree, always caring for Taako’s feelings. No guy had ever been so damn  _ nice _ to him and his body had to go and ruin it. Just another case of Taako ruining anything good that came near him. 

“Taako, please talk to me,” Kravitz pleaded from behind the door. He sounded worried, almost panicked. “Did I hurt you? I never meant…”

Taako couldn’t keep himself from barking out a laugh. “Hurt me? Pretty much did the opposite of that, kemosabe.”

“Then why did you run away?”

Taako paused. He thought it was so obvious. How could Kravitz not understand why Taako was hiding in the bathroom? He had soiled him, covered him in disgusting  _ something _ . He didn’t even sound like he was affected. Was Kravitz really that oblivious? 

“Didn’t you feel?” Taako asked, his throat dry. His voice was missing its usual affable, teasing tone. He could hear it in his own ears. All of this felt so serious. Too serious for something that was supposed to be just a bit of fun. 

Another silence lingered behind the door. Then a noise of realization. “That?” Kravitz asked, a laugh in his voice. “Are you embarrassed that you squirted on me?” 

Taako groaned. “Krav, don’t make me burn a spell slot on you.” 

Kravitz laughed again. Now he was just milking in. Part of Taako wanted to unlock the door just so he could Magic Missile him across the room. How could he be teasing him at a time like this? Taako was serious! Deadly serious.

“Taako, love, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” Kravitz said. “I thought it was…can you let me in?”

Taako considered his options. Kravitz hadn’t run away. He hadn’t told him he was disgusting and that they would never go out again. He was standing there, outside his bathroom door, telling him not to be embarrassed. He was being so undeniably Kravitz that Taako felt it in his chest. Kravitz wasn’t an asshole. He was a good guy.

Taako took a quick step forward and unbolted the lock. He returned to the sink, leaning against it and watching the door closely. The door opened and Kravitz peeked in. When he deemed it safe, he walked the rest of the way in. His shirt had been abandoned, but he was wearing his white boxers he must have picked up from the floor. The moment Kravitz saw Taako’s face, he softened.

Kravitz took another step and offered a hand. “Will you talk to me, please?”

The biggest part of Taako wanted to hit his hand away. Force him out of the room and tell him to leave. It would be easier for both of them that way. But that look on his face, the way Kravitz’s features softened and his eyes pled, made him want to give in. Take his hand and talk to him about all his insecurities. What about Kravitz made him want to spill his guts all the time? It was disgusting. 

But still, Taako took the hand all the same. 

Kravitz led Taako out of the bedroom and sat them down. Taako averted his eyes from the small smattering of liquid on the sheets. That would be a bitch to clean. He stayed focused on Kravitz who was holding his hand so delicately, touching him with a comforting hand, and pulling him close. 

“Babe, I know you’re worried, but I promise there is nothing to be embarrassed about,” Kravitz began, rubbing a hand over Taako’s thigh. He was so gentle, comforting. “Nothing you could do would disgust me.”

Taako snorted. “You don’t want to say that. Believe me, my man.”

“You’re right. Maybe that was presumptuous,” Kravitz laughed. “What I meant is nothing we do when we are intimate could ever disgust me. Seeing you that wrapped up in pleasure, I never want you to stop yourself. Taako, you are beautiful and sexy and all I want is for you to be happy.”

His words cut deep into Taako. No one spoke so softly to him. No one cared so much about his needs, his wants. Every person he’d had in his bed before Kravitz was completely willing to forget about Taako to take their own pleasure. And sometimes that was what Taako wanted. But sometimes, a part of him wondered what it would be like to have someone focusing all on him. If Kravitz is what that felt like, he might not ever want anything else.

Without a word, Taako pressed his lips against Kravitz’s. This time they were slow, but still deep in their kisses. Taako pressed his still clothed chest against Kravitz’s firm body, drinking up every inch he could of the amazing man. Even just the feeling of Kravitz kissing back made Taako feel wanted in a way he never had before. The feeling, someone wanting him to that level, was intoxicating to Taako. 

Taako pulled back. “And you’re like…for sure about that?”

Kravitz nodded and kissed him once more. The kiss was more heated than their last. Taako could feel a sense of urgency in it. Kravitz was begging him for something. For him to believe in his attraction and desire. As much as it pained him to do so, Taako felt his armor weaken. He answered his pleas with an equally enthusiastic kiss, crying  _ Yes! I believe you! _ into every lick and bite. 

They explored each other’s mouths, another conversation the undercurrent of their kiss.  _ You’re beautiful _ , one said.  _ Please touch me _ , said another. Kravitz’s hands found Taako’s body, over his arms, down his sides, over the delicate skin of his inner thighs. He laid him down gently back on the bed, covering the spot of their earlier passion with the blanket. Taako was soft, pliant in his arms. He was trusting him and Kravitz never wanted to betray that trust. 

Taako’s tunic was lifted, not off, but enough to expose his sex. He glistened with his last release and his newfound arousal. His lips were puffed up, red and swollen from the roughness in which he had taken Kravitz. He remained breathtakingly open as if begging to be filled again. The way Taako squirmed on the bed gave the same indication and Kravitz was never one to deny him. He made quick work removing his boxers.

This time when Kravitz entered Taako, it was fast and deep. All control had been taken from Taako and all he was able to do was writhe and cry out in pleasure. He was sore, stretched to that sweet breaking point. Though he entered him fast, Kravitz took his thrusts painfully slow, withdrawing almost completely and then pushing back in. Taako’s hands flailed up ready to grab for something, anything. Instead, they were brought back down on the bed, held down by Kravitz firm grip. He was going to lay there and just experience the pleasure. 

Getting them both worked back up took little time. Kravitz had yet to cum and Taako was so fucking sensitive. There was no way for either of them to last long in the state they were in. Tears pricked at the sides of Taako’s vision as his g-spot faced another onslaught from Kravitz’s torturous thrusts. It was good, so good, filling him until he felt whole. Complete. 

“Oh Gods!” Taako cried out as a harder thrust hit him. “Krav, please…harder, faster, more,  _ anything!” _

Kravitz obliged all three. His hips slapped against Taako’s hard enough to move him and the bed. He sped up, being tugged in and out by Taako’s tight pussy. He was as deep as he could be, hitting the barrier in in the far back of Taako. It was so sweet, bringing Kravitz closer to his own release. His balls drew up, signaling that the end was coming for him. 

Taako, meanwhile, was a blubbering, squirming mess. His cunt throbbed with the intensity of Kravitz’s love making. The same feeling of speeding towards a wall was growing in him. His arms were still restrained, keeping him from pushing Kravitz away. He knew what was coming next. He wanted to pull away, but he was anchored. Not only by the hands, but by the knowledge Kravitz wanted him like this. Even if it was wet or messy or a little gross, he wanted him. Just the thought alone brought him closer to the wall. 

As Taako raised his hips to meet Kravitz’s, chasing his release, Kravitz bent his head down to whisper. He pressed his lips against Taako’s ear, feeling how hot it had grown against his mouth. “Please, Taako,” he mumbled, nibbling around the ring in his lobe. “Please cum for me. Squirt for me. Be a good boy.” 

His words were more than enough to send Taako over the edge. The rush he felt before–no, more powerful than before–came from between his legs. Clear fluid shot from his abused cunt, spraying over Kravitz’s stomach and the bed. Tremors rocked Taako as he was worked through the most powerful orgasm of his life. As the last of the fluid left his body, he struggled to push Kravitz away, his sensitivity too high for any more stimulation. 

“No more, please,” he begged and Kravitz listened. He pulled out and worked himself over with his hand. Taako watched closely, eyes cloudy and body buzzing. It took three strokes of his cock before Kravitz was cumming, spilling his load over Taako’s folds and clit. Some even clung to his completely soaked curls. It was so incredibly hot and Taako had to admit he would love to see it again. 

Kravitz slumped a little over Taako, dragging in ragged breaths he didn’t need. He pressed his fist into the bed and used it to stand up straight. He was obviously struggling, but still walked shakily into the bathroom and emerged with a small towel. He made quick work of cleaning the mess off Taako. Taako twitched with sensitivity and Kravitz kissed his shoulder apologetically. He stood and returned to the bathroom. 

Taako used his little remaining strength to curl up around his pillows. Tiredness was settling deep into his bones and all he wanted to do was sleep. Kravitz returned to the room, completely cleaned off as well. He slid into the bed beside Taako and wrapped his arms around him. It was nice, being held so closely after what was a deeply emotional experience. 

“How was that, darling?” Kravitz asked quietly, a question for only them. 

Taako smiled, sated, and kissed Kravitz’s shoulder. “Fucking fantastic.” 

The two shared another kiss, Kravitz hand coming up to cup Taako’s cheek. This time it was delicate, the conversation between their kisses much quieter now. 

_ Thank you _ , one said. 

_ Anything for you _ , said the other.


End file.
